What if...?
by Nijino Aya
Summary: PG So far... What if Pietro's cell phone had broken during Shadowed Past? What could that spell for Kurt-boy? This will eventually turn into a Lance/Kurt fic, so please read! I promise that this is full-way decent. This is also a present to a friend, but


A/N: This is going to be a serious fic, no horrible sick crazyness that I am *cought* known *cough* for. Enjoy! And remember to review!  
  
What if...?  
By Nijino Aya  
  
  
Nothing is fate. Everything is like a magical grimoire, being written as it happens. When a person says, "What if...?", it boggles the mind to think of the possibilities. What if this happened? What if that happened? No one can tell.  
  
Many stories could be told if someone just thinks of "What if... a tree root had existed on the ground at any particular place?" Here is one such story.  
  
What if a tree root had been on the ground in Pietro's path the day he delivered the envelope to Kurt, the day he called Magneto?  
  
***  
  
The Beginning:  
  
We all know how the story begins, and how it continues. Pietro delivered the note to Kurt, and was running back to the school. Enter the tree root.  
  
As Speedy whizzed down the lawn of the school, he was too excited about talking to his dad to notice the infamous tree root on the ground. As he ran, he tripped over the root, and sprawled onto the grass with a thump. His cell phone went flying out of his pocket, and hit the nearby sidewalk, shattering.  
  
"Shitshitshitshit!!!!" He swore, knowing that now, he couldn't call his dad and find out what he wanted. Pietro got up, dusted himself off, and carefully sped towards the Brotherhood house to call Magneto from there.  
  
***  
  
The Meeting:  
  
Kurt stood in the middle of the construction site, waiting. He heard a footstep, and turned around to face the person. "You-you're Mystique! You're ze one who sent me ze letter?!"  
  
"Yes, Kurt. And I am here to tell you who your real mother is," she responded.  
  
But before she could finish, Kurt shouted at her. "Vat have you done with my mother?!"  
  
"Kurt, no, that is not what I am here for. I want to tell you that... that... I am you're mother," she looked down at the ground.  
  
Kurt stared blankly Mystique. "You're lying..."  
  
"No! I am not! Kurt, I'm your mother, and I still love you, as much, if not more, as I did the day I lost you," she pleaded, her tough-woman image breaking down, with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Vhy?" Kurt calmed down, "Vhy? Vhy did you abandon me??"  
  
"Magneto..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Magneto. My boss," she explained. "He founded the Brotherhood. We were living together in a castle in Germany. When he saw that my son was a mutant, he wanted to take you away from me. He thought you would hold me back from his cause."  
  
"He chased me with his hounds through the snow, and you fell into the river. Only God knows how you survived. Must be all that lovely fur," she stepped closer, brushing her fingertips over his cheek. Kurt instinctively flinched back.  
  
"Kurt, please don't be scared of me," she pleaded. "When I heard from Tolansky that in the Institute, there was a "fuzzy blue gecko that bamfs", I went into my room and cried all night. I was so happy that you were alive... and so sad that you had joined Xavier's side."  
  
Kurt was also on the verge of tears himself, and on impulse, lunged at Mystique, hugging her. "Mother..."  
  
"Kurt, come with me! Join the Brotherhood, and we can be together!" she smiled.  
  
"But my friends..."  
  
"Kurt, that also reminds me! Do you remember that woman, Irene, which Rouge lived with? It wasn't her real mother," she said.  
  
"Vhat do you mean...?"   
  
"Magneto made me give up another one of my children, a child that he knew would acquire her powers later in life," she smiled sadly at Kurt.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened.  
  
"I gave that daughter to Irene. Rouge is your sister."  
  
"Oh my god..." Kurt gasped.   
  
"Please join the Brotherhood, Kurt," Mystique pleaded again. "And then we can get Rouge back, and we will finally be a family."  
Kurt thought it over a moment. He never thought he fit in with the X-Men anyways. He was the "bad-boy", the one that everyone blamed when something went wrong. He did care about the others, but he wanted to be where he felt the most comfortable. He also knew that the Professor would understand.  
  
"Mys-Mother?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"I think I vill join you. I must go back to ze Institute, though. I have to gather my things, and I vant to at least leave a note. Is zat okay?"   
  
"Of course, Kurt, it is always going to be okay to talk to your friends there," she reassured him.  
  
"I vill talk vith Rouge, too," he smiled. "See you later, I vill come tomorrow," he smiled back, before BAMF!ing off.  
  
"Good luck, Kurt," she whispered, before leaving for her car.  
  
  
  
  
Fin, for now...  
  
Okies! Was that better than some of my other nutball fics??? Review and tell me if 'ya want more! This will eventually evolve into a Lance/Kurt fic, but I have to get it going first! Stay tuned!  
  
Lance: Huzzah! I'm getting' laid!  
Aya: Not exactly, hun. ^_^  
  
Lovies,   
Nijino Aya  
  
  



End file.
